


thanks

by mqrkhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, M/M, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqrkhyuck/pseuds/mqrkhyuck
Summary: all doyoung wanted was a thank you. instead he got lee taeyong.





	thanks

doyoung didn't ask for much. just for stupid entitled undergrads to stop leaving half empty starbucks coffee cups everywhere. it was a library for fuck's sake not a high end restaurant. uni students didn't usually get tasked with staying after hours to tidy up the library but when his brother hysterically called him saying that his bus broke down and he wouldn't be able to make his shift, doyoung had to save the day.

 

his last midterm was yesterday so luckily he didn't have much to do but wait for classes start overloading work again. normally he'd be back home watching the tenth tiktok troll compilation but well now he was reshelving books and throwing away leftovers. but when he took a turn into the HD 2736 aisle, he couldn't help but blink at the sight in front of him.

 

it was midterm season for most students so it wasn't a strange sight for doyoung to see a student passed out in the midst of studying but this was a rather peculiar sight in any given context. most students would probably be snoring away their head pressed against a textbook or laptop. so imagine doyoung's shock when he sees a student knees on the ground, head tucked into a shelf and ass jutting out.

 

doyoung looks around as if maybe he's on an episode of 'what would you do?' and john quinones would pop out behind the corner but he very much doubts thats going to happen at 2 am in south korea. doyoung wonders if maybe the boy is actually awake and is just Going Thru It ™ but a closer look and doyoung can see the rise and fall of his back, too rhythmic to be awake. 

 

he was about to shrug and walk off, leaving the boy to sleep when he stops. he knows he's not on 'what would you do' and doyoung's not one to care about people he doesn't know about. but his stupid empathy can't help but remind him that if he fell asleep studying, or whatever the fuck this guy was doing, he'd want someone to wake him up. so he internally groans and steps back into the aisle and moves to gently shake the guy awake.

 

no biggie right?

 

except yes biggie. because apparently this guy was either dead, comatose or a heavy sleeper. he's about to give up when he bangs his elbow on the shelf and he can't tell if its him who makes the yelp or the boy who seizes awake, eyes blown wide and panicked as he's face to face with doyoung who can't help but think, 'what the fuck he's cute'.

 

'what? who are you? where? im- what time is it?' he looks the most panicked at the last question and doyoung's too busy cradling his elbow to answer.

 

'are you okay?' he finally asks.

 

'do i look okay?' doyoung hisses.

 

'you look fine.'

 

'i-'

 

the boy is glancing at his phone. 'oh thank god. i still have 6 hours. oh gosh. okay. where's that book?'

 

now with any other person doyoung wouldn't have even acknowledged their gratitude or even cared but this guy put him through a lot in the last 5 minutes.

 

‘um, aren’t you going to thank me?’

 

the boy cocks his head. ‘for what?’

 

‘well i woke you up!’

 

‘yeah, by startling me awake. you could’ve been nicer about it. my heart is still racing.’

 

doyoung’s speechless. ‘well you weren’t waking up!’

 

the boy doesn’t even glance at him, still searching through the shelf he fell asleep on. ‘listen, i don’t have time for your god complex. i have an exam in about 6 hours and i cannot find the book i need.’

 

‘have you checked the catalog?’ doyoung says, choosing to ignore the insult.

 

he gives him a withering look. ‘yes, i checked the catalog. what do you take me for an idiot?’

 

doyoung’s gritting his teeth. ‘there’s no need to be rude. i’m literally only trying to help.’

 

the boy’s anger seems to dissolve and he looks away. ‘i’m sorry. i’m just really stressed.’

 

doyoung rolls his eyes. ‘whats the book?’

 

‘an analysis of sociolinguistics in eastern youth by wong kunhang.’

 

doyoung looks it up on his phone and the guy is right. it should be here.

 

‘see. im not an idiot.’

 

‘i never called you an idiot. stop panicking. here, we’ll look for it together.’

 

they spent about 15 minutes scouring each shelf when doyoung spots it.

 

‘here. they printed the label wrong. but this should be the book-‘ and before doyoung can finish the guy snatched it and sat down, flipping it open to a page and he begins to read.

 

‘seriously? no thank you? again?’

 

the guy doesn’t even glance at him and that severely pisses doyoung off.

 

‘listen, im not asking for much. just some goddamn gratitude. im not even a librarian. i didn’t have to go out of my way to-‘

 

and the boy is shutting the book, tossing it aside and reaching for the ends of doyoung’s jackets. ‘fine.’

 

and doyoung is wondering when did his life become a shitty porn series because the guy is shoving doyoung against the shelf, lips molded onto his.

 

with shaky hands, doyoung’s clutching the guy’s shirt, trying not to moan as the angle shifts and he’s licking at his bottom lip coaxing them open. doyoung’s kissed plenty of people but he’s always taken aback by the wetness of a good kiss. this guy didn’t seem to have that problem. no excess saliva dripped down doyoung’s chin like all his partners did. this guy was a calculated, expert kisser and boy did he know how to make doyoung feel good.

 

and just like that it’s done. he’s pulling away, licking his lips and scanning doyoung’s face. doyoung imagines he must look incredibly flustered right now.

 

‘there. i thanked you. now go away.’

 

‘that wasn’t a-‘ doyoung clears his throat because his voice was incredibly high. ‘that wasn’t a thank you. that was sexual assault.’

 

‘oh? my bad.’

 

‘you can’t just make out with people and call it a gesture of gratitude??? that’s not how it works.’

 

the guy shrugs and he’s picking up his book. ‘listen. i honestly would love to have a discussion of the ethics of kissing but right now, i have a midterm to study for.’he whips out a pen and scribbles something on doyoung’s palms. ‘here’s my number. you can report me for sexual assault or you can let me thank you later. and yes thats a euphemism.’

 

the guy is walking off and doyoung is so confused and thrown off by everything. he shouts a question.

 

‘why?’

 

the boy turns around. ‘because life is short and you’re hot as hell.’

 

doyoung glances at his palm.

 

lee taeyong huh?

**Author's Note:**

> this was so shit but it was a prompt and cc was being stupid so im posting it on here.


End file.
